Along with the development of the display technology, a flexible display device with a display mode close to a conventional display mode will come into people's view very quickly. Due to such feature as being bendable, it is able for the flexible display device to provide special user experience.
Currently, the flexible display device, e.g., a flexible display Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) device, still adopts a structure similar to a conventional rigid display device, i.e., a cathode layer on a flexible substrate is formed by an entire layer made of a metal, such as aluminium, silver or magnesium.
However, as compared with the rigid display device in the related art, the flexible display device needs to be bent repeatedly, so as to meet different usage requirements. In addition, a binding force between the cathode layer and an organic material layer is very small. After being bent repeatedly, the cathode layer may be easily broken and meanwhile separated from the organic material layer, so a service life of the flexible display device may be seriously adversely affected.